Another Dimension
|theme = Space |world = Interdimensional tunnel |icon = |treasure = |boss = Magolor, Lor Starcutter, Magolor Soul |common enemies = Main Mode: Babut, Blade Knight, Chilly, Doomer, Gemra, Gordo, Halcandran Waddle Dee, Hot Head, Knuckle Joe, Lanzer, Leafan, Moonja, Needlous, Owgulf, Parasol, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Search, Sir Kibble, Sodory, Sparky, Starman, Super Blade Knight, Super Hot Head, Super Waddle Doo, Twister, Waddle Doo, Walky, Water Galbo, Whippy Extra Mode exclusive: Big Gordo, Halcandran Armored Waddle Dee, Super Chilly }} Another Dimension is the final level in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It is the interdimensional space or tunnel between Halcandra and Planet Popstar opened by Magolor using the Lor Starcutter's Halcandran technology in order to start off his scheme of galactic conquest. It is the only level that cannot be accessed from the world map, and can only be accessed after defeating Landia or by going to Dangerous Dinner, entering the boss stage door, and choosing "Final Challenge" from the two options. It is possible the portals within levels with Super Abilities also lead here, as a large number of Doomer enemies are found here. At this point, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Waddle Dee already realized that they have been misled into fighting against Landia, who was really protecting the Master Crown from Magolor, who previously made a failed attempt to steal it. After Magolor disappears into the newly-opened dimensional rift, Landia offers its assistance and the team takes off in pursuit. General Information Another Dimension is an otherworldly place which appears to be similar to outer space, populated by many bizarre and hostile creatures similar in appearance to Sphere Doomers and the Grand Doomer. Previously, throughout Kirby's adventures on Planet Popstar and Halcandra, there are star-shaped rifts which can be revealed using Super Abilities throughout various stages which lead to dangerous places similar to Another Dimension. They have stark, dark purple environments which perpetually threaten to collapse onto itself, although the usual fauna seen on Popstar and Halcandra are sometimes present in these areas, presumably having entered through the rift before Kirby did. Copy Abilities Super Abilities All Copy Abilities (excluding Sleep) can be obtained from the enemies summoned by Magolor's third form and Magolor Soul. However, most of the enemies that yield particular abilities (such as Owgulf and Walky) are only summoned if Kirby dropped their ability to obtain a Super Ability; as such, the Copy Abilities that Kirby can obtain in Another Dimension vary depending on what ability (or abilities, if any at all) Kirby and company brought with them. In Extra Mode, Monster Flame and Flare Beam are replaced with Snow Bowl and Grand Hammer. Trivia *Transparent images of the past levels can be seen in the background of Another Dimension. The ones found in the first segment of the level are harder to see, but the ones that appear during the Lor & Magolor battle are more visible. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe's Kirby Fighters sub-game, Another Dimension appears as a playable stage. It is the last stage, and where Shadow Kirby is fought. *Another Dimension is mentioned in Kirby: Planet Robobot. In the backstory for Susie and President Haltmann (revealed through several Boss descriptions of Meta Knightmare Returns), Susie was accidentally transported to Another Dimension after an experiment with the Mother Computer went wrong, which caused her father to believe she had perished. Susie eventually managed to find a way out of Another Dimension. It is implied that during her time there she obtained data on the Doomers, which she later input into the Holo Defense API. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Another Dimension Category:Final Levels Category:Light